Liquid propane gas, often referred to as LP gas, is commonly used as a source of fuel for residential and industrial uses. Heretofore, float gauges, for example, of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,085, have been installed on LP gas tanks to provide a visual readout of the percentage of fuel remaining in the tank. However, it has been necessary to make a trip to the location of the LP gas tank to read the gauge and determine the volume of fuel remaining in the tank.
When the volume of fuel in a tank is depleted. the customer must be present in order for the tank to be refilled to assure that pilot lights have been ignited and that gas valves have not been left open.
Distributors of LP gas send delivery trucks to fill tanks when a customer calls. The erratic scheduling of LP gas delivery trucks is inefficient because several trips are generally made to the same area at different times. Further, since suppliers of LP gas have not had information regarding when and where a customer may request delivery of fuel, information has not been available to the supplier for maintaining required inventories of LP gas.